Don't kill me tonight Love
by KiyoPapax3
Summary: Sent out blindly on a requested mission, Altair finds himself blades drawn to the Heart of Persia. Will he decide to put his mission before his feelings as he's done in the past or will a certain Prince show him something he's never experienced before.


_Narration / Point of view_

**_Thoughts_  
**

**Dasta_n_**

Altair

* * *

Chapter One - The Meeting...

0% synchronized

_ Amber eyes set determined on a small tavern like sitting, watching intently on the fellow Prince as he showed off to the lively – drunk and incoherent – crowd; Deep chuckle that could be heard from outside, shoulder length, chocolate brown hair swaying as the drunk moved about through the tavern, and a harmed smile, wooing all the women that accompanied him… His target. The hooded man watched – a hawk awaiting its victim - perched from his highest vantage point, the glow of his eyes and sculpted scowl the only visible features. To anyone he might have allowed to see him, he looked majestic: Ghost against the dark shadows of the clouded moon, with a glow that would strike fear those that admired him once they realized he was Death itself… and the last thing they would ever see. He had been sent out… on this assassin just days ago, it would have been quick too if he hadn't had to travel from Saudi Arabia to Persia. He shrugged it off as he back away from any view point, examining the drunken prince as he along with the crowd of rambunctious fools proceeded toward the castle. _

_Now it begun.._

_Altair followed at a safe distance, moving from roof top to roof top making sure he kept his presence hidden – it would be an apocalyptic day when he'd allow drunken towns people to discover Altair Ibn-La Ahad : Ghost of the creed. The crowd picked off slowly but surely, men returning to their families or vacant homes; women leaving with the drunken fools who became their new fling once rejected by the loved prince. The site made the assassin frown. _

'_**Has flaunting your body to a hormonal drunk become a women's idea of courting?'**_

_The self-argument between which disgusted him more came to a halt upon noticing that all who were once bystanders had vanished, leaving the prince – alongside whom was noted as the elder sibling, Tus – prancing up the castle stairs while singing an unrecognizable tune… which could have been in some Persian tongue or he was too drunk to form words._

'_**Babbling fool,'**__ was all Altair could say to himself in frustration knowing that for one, the creed wasted his time with a wasteful mission such as this and the fact that he had the journey back to look forward to. With unmatched skill and deathly silence, Altair scaled the castle walls once it had been identified the room belonging to the Prince was just east of the Tower. He crouched off the ledge just above the balcony of his decided target, keeping his breath still when the doors opened and a sign of life rested against the rail, looking over the city._

"**Lovely night is it not? Smell of fresh air without the scent of copper to accompany it hm?"**

_With that the doors were closed with a soft yet deep chuckle echoing behind, leaving the Assassin confused. '__**Had he discovered my presence?'**__ The thought bugged him, he had to be cautious with approaching the man especially with the knowledge that he may have been discovered. A flick of his wrists, his retractable blades made themselves acknowledgeable; moonlight dancing on their slim bodies, glimmering down to their very ends – sharp enough to slice through the chilled, barely audible night air. _

_Altair stepped off from his previous watch point, - dropping with the lightest step onto the balcony – peering into the room from a side view. He pitied that he would potential have to destroy the beauty of the room: walls coated in a deep Sapphire blue, with its' bottoms graced with lavender and white trimmings. The shielded beneath Ancient Persian inspired carpeting, the look alone gave would give anyone the expectation of it being the softest of any carpeting fabric; but the bed, it cause Altair's eye the most. Large in its size, covered in Persian silk, matching the trimmings on the walls of lavender and white. It was enclosed with drapes almost like waterfalls of vanilla cream, and the man that rested on the bed almost look as if he was designed within the sheets. Stonic features, his chest almost as if it were a sculpture, chest rising steadily. _

'_**He is asleep.'**_

_With that said, the Ghost assassin slipped between the doors, his blades ready to strike down the sleeping prince; however, upon approaching the figure Altair paused. He hesitated with hands trembling in mid strike as he examined the man before him. The features he noticed from a distance looked as if they had intensified with each step, bringing a soft heat to his cheeks. Reality struck him that he was blushing yet he couldn't continue through his strike, transfixed on the God-Like creation before him._

"**It be a shame that such beauty would be the decider of my life."**

_A voice brought him from his trance, and amber found themselves locked in battle with deep brown irises that showed no Signs of strife or hostility, but gave a calming tranquil expression which was accompanied with a charming grin. He'd hesitated to long in his strike and had been discovered, backing away at a distance when the body rose from its' resting position and seated itself off the edge of the bed chuckling softly. Altair stayed on his toes as the figure advanced until it was a mere few feet from him. The assassin took the distance to his advantage, blades moving swiftly to strike but his hand was stopped, throwing him off guard: he'd had someone other than Malik, - his valued ally - stop his strike before. Amber eyes watched as his target retracted his wrist blades as if he knew their function well, chuckling softly at Altair's surprised expression. Surprised transfigured into astonishment when the man took hold his hand, soft lips pressing to the back of it while the eyes looked down upon him._

"**Surely such delicate hands were not here to be stained with my blood… My Demi of beauty ****(1)**** may I have your name?"**

_Dastan's Point of view_

_I noticed him, watching me from the gathering and how he followed from a high distance towards the castle. I knew he was here for me, and my first instinct was to kill before I was killed, faking my rest to attract him towards me… but…_

_I looked upon his features and saw he was as captivated by me as I was to him, admiring his amber eyes, rough but feminine features… and the scar. _

_N.P.O.V._

_Dastan let his fingers pass over the scar that stained the lovely portrait of a man before him, seeing no objection in the fairly short assassin that stood before him, hand in his. The white cloaked man stepped back with realization hit him, watching the Prince with false murderous intent. The glare did nothing to the prince, who sensed nothing but peace from his expectant killer- and plus his killer held a very… cute... blush._

"**Come now… surely you know who I am it is only fair I learn of you."**

_Altair hated to be ignorant but in fact he had no knowledge of what the Prince's name was; he know of him as a target, not a person. Dropping his guard – only slightly – he looked up to the prince._

"No… I do not know of your own name.. I just know you as my mission."

_The response brought a slight pain to the prince, his frown being the result of it. The saddened look changed back to this charming smile, bowing before the Assassin._

"**Well then, I am Prince Dastan, youngest son of King Sharaman."**

_Rising he looked to the Assassin in hopes of a response, but to his disappointment he was greeted with a look of treason. Trying to lighten the mood Dastan chuckled with a goofy posture, rubbing the top of his head stating in a matter-of-factly tone._

"**Come on, you tried to kill me without knowing my name, it's only fair I know yours."**

_Altair looked at the Prince suspiciously, before placating to the request for he could agree with Dastan. He did try – contemplating on following through – to kill him it was only fair._

"Altair…Altair Ibn-La Ahad… Ghost of Arabia."

First synchronization complete. 7% synchronized

* * *

"Demi of Beauty" – Demi-god of beauty (he's flirting :3)

Kiyoni - Don't forget to Follow this story and I would like feed back or to know how much you like it ^^


End file.
